Love Me, Love Me Not
by RobotArmsApts
Summary: A collection of various North Italy pairings. Mostly AmeIta. Some are for Live Journal and other writing places. No GerIta, UsUk and Spamano of any kind will be here. No male pregnancy either. **Reuploaded from an old account.**
1. AmeIta - 101 Kisses: Routine

For the 101 Kisses Community on LiveJournal.  
Prompt #84: 72 hours.  
Rating: G.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sorry I am running a little late in getting back," Veneziano says with a bit of a forced smile. "Romano kept me out a bit longer than I wanted to be." There is no response, and he knows there very likely won't be, at least not today. Nothing has changed since he left earlier. "He did ask about you, though. And the others are still worried." He places a kiss to the Americans forehead before sitting down in the chair beside the bed. It's become part of his new routine now.

The doctors said he would be fine, but when he would wake up was not something they could guess at the time. His body still needed time to rest and heal. Even after getting out of the hospital he would be looking at a good few weeks of relaxing at his home. Continuing with his routine, one he has had for the past three days, he tells America about the news he has seen on television, his visit with Romano and other little tidbits and things he thinks America would find amusing. He keeps this up for a while before a yawn slips past his lips and he notices the time and decides to call it a night. Some of the others are coming by tomorrow, and he knows they will want their own personal visiting time.

A few minutes later he is ready for sleep, and goes back to that chair. But not before giving America another kiss to the forehead. He's leaning over so his upper-body can rest on the bed and he has since took America's empty hand in his own. Veneziano hopes more than anything else right now that he will wake up soon, and hopes even harder that perhaps tomorrow he will. Bidding America goodnight in his native-tongue, he drifts off to sleep.

Veneziano is still asleep later when a bleary, blue eye is half way open and sees him sleeping. "Italy?"

Note:  
This is a reposting from an old account where most of the ficlets were divided in three story collections.  
Combining them into one since it will keep things cleaner.

Former story names; AmeIta - LiveJournal challenge drabbles, AmeIta drabbles, and Plain Love.


	2. AmeIta - 101 Kisses: Sleep

For the 101 kisses Live Journal community.  
Prompt #10: Eyes.  
Rating: G.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Today is the third day in a row where Veneziano is hurriedly apologizing for his having to be busy. But at least it's the last one before he doesn't have to worry about it for a good few days. And America can see it in his eyes that his apologies are honest, and how tired the brunette really looks. Veneziano's amber eyes were not as bright as they normally were, and he could see the signs of not enough sleep as well.

So, later that evening once they are together again on the couch, getting settled in to watch a movie, America chooses to not bring up the couple of times he notices the brunet almost nod off. He knows first hand how busy and demanding their jobs can be. While getting the blanket they were to share situated, their eyes met and without a word needing to be said they moved to come closer together for a kiss. It was a simple, lingering one that left them with feelings of love and warmth in their hearts and after they have pulled away from one another, with some hesitance, Veneziano cuddled up to America, and the blond rested his arms around him and set the movie to play.

The movie isn't even half-way in when he notices that Veneziano has, and unsurprisingly, fallen asleep. His eyes are shut, breathing low and even and his body is completely relaxed against America's. Seeing as the other country could use the rest, he says nothing and makes no move to move or wake him. For the moment, America turns his attention back to the movie, the good parts just barely starting.


	3. AmeIta - 101 Kisses: Worry

For the 101 kisses Live Journal community.  
Prompt #74: Voice.  
Rating: PG  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There's a sound. One too persistent and urgent sounding to let him drift off into unconsciousness like he wants. He is hurting and tired, so very tired, and a small, confused whine is all he can muster for a reply to that sound. The feeling of his upper body being moved forces a pained sound from his throat, and with effort, he opens his eyes to see America looking at him with a mix of emotions, giving the other country's hand a weak squeeze in return after their hands were intertwined.

Veneziano opens his mouth to try and say something after figuring out that sound to be the blond's voice, but America is faster at the moment. "You can't sleep right now, okay? There's going to be time for that later, but I need you to listen to me now." Veneziano thinks he can't exactly sleep if America keeps talking, but the urgency in his voice and the pain and confusion he himself is in keeps him listening. "They'll be here soon. Real soon." America tacks on hurriedly, unsure if he's telling it to himself or Veneziano at the moment.

The words _you'll be okay_ nearly slip from his mouth, but he catches them before they can and instead places a lingering kiss to the brunet's temple, lightly squeezing his hand again. America gets a smile and the gesture returned. Still, he can see it plain as day in Veneziano's eyes that he's not quite fully aware of what happened, and his wanting to sleep. Even like this the blond knows telling someone they'll be okay has a chance of causing more problems than giving the assurance it's intended for.

For the time being he does everything he can to keep the Italian awake and talking, impatiently hoping that the ambulance would arrive soon.


	4. AmeIta - 101 Kisses: New Years Kiss

For the 101 kisses Live Journal community.  
Prompt ?: New Years Kiss. Editing correct info in once I get it later.  
Rating: PG  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Feliciano was spending the time in New York this year, bundled up for the cold weather and grinning while watching the others from their spot not so far away. It was a strange feeling since in his home his people had long since started celebrating the new year coming in. Quite a few would still be enjoying themselves, he thought for a short moment before his face lit up once again seeing a set of fireworks go off -the green and gold ones being his favorites- and turned to look at Alfred. The other man would have been fine watching the event at home with the brunette(and keep out of the cold), but had gotten a rather distinct impression that Feliciano had wanted to go out and see it live for himself.

So, there they were, watching the entertainment for the night, gloved hands intertwined and both sharing a feeling of excitement for the coming year while talking about things that had happened during that one. The next few minutes flew by and before either them realized it, the time had come for the countdown. Eyes on the dropping ball, they joined in counting down together, moving closer to each while doing so.

Once midnight struck, Feliciano and Alfred both exclaimed ' _Happy New Year'_ in their respective native tongues before turning to look at one another. With matching grins, they tossed their arms around one another and joined other couples ringing in the new year with a kiss.


	5. AmeIta - 101 Kisses: Forever

For the 101 kisses Live Journal community.  
Prompt #?: Photograph.  
Rating: PG

Warning: Human alternate universe & character death.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The autumn air is crisp, the sky as blue as can be and with it comes a certain chill in the air. It does his aged bones no favor, but he's not about to let a little pain stop him from his visit. He's already had to cut them down to once every few months as it was. The only sounds around are the ones of his cane and footsteps on the sidewalk and occasional crunch of leaves that are in his path.

Once he reaches his destination the familiar ache swells in him and a few tears threaten to fall down his face. A little over two years now it had been. Even so, it did not feel right to him to still be the one standing there and his husband the one buried in the ground below. Not even having the brunette around felt off to him. He blinks the tears away and smiles at the grave. The flowers he placed from before were still there and the plot(along with the others) was well kempt. It was a small thing, but it did give him some peace of mind to know his husband was resting somewhere nice.

His days of sitting at the grave are long since past, he had to stand these days. His joints were not what they used to be, and with a smile and light in his eyes that never left him, he started to talk to Feliciano as if he were there and could answer him back.

Alfred told him news of their grown children, and that their daughter finally had a little girl of her own and that they knew he would love her to no end as well. There was never any doubt about that. Alfred spoke of other news about their still living friends and how they were doing, things in his own life and a few other things he knew Feliciano would have liked to hear.

Sooner than Alfred would have liked, the sun was showing signs of setting for the day and he knew he had to go before the evening cold came in. "I'm sorry, Feli. It'll be a while before I can come back. But I promise I'll see you again soon." Turning away, a pained expression shown on his face. Leaving was always the hardest, and this would be his last visit.

He was never able to return after that last trip, personal health declining too much to allow it. One night that winter, he was laying in their bed, keeping only to his side as usual and a strange, but welcome, warmth washed over him. Opening his eyes, the sight he saw was not one he was expecting, and while it should have scared him, he wasn't frightened by it. No one could be scared of that kind smile that often adorned the Italian's face when he was alive.

"I have been waiting for you, Al." Feliciano told him while holding out a hand, tears brimming his eyes. "It is time for you to come with me." One thing Feliciano was grateful for was that his request to be the one to come get Alfred was approved, and not have some stranger do it. Like one that had taken him. They were kind, but he had been waiting so long now to see Alfred this close once more.

Alfred couldn't quite figure it out at first. Feliciano seemed rather different and it only occurred to him after he took the brunette's hand. He looked as young as he did in their wedding photograph on the mantle in the living room.

Feliciano pulled him a few feet away from the bed, taking his other hand in his own and kept that smile on his face. He had missed Alfred, and their family, so much it had hurt him while up in Heaven. For the moment, he moved closer and pressed his lips to Alfred's as they disappeared from the room, leaving behind Alfred's body, resting with a smile on his old face.


	6. AmeIta - Sleepy Fluff

Note:  
I don't remember if this is from a prompt community or not.  
I will update this later after I find out.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

With a relieved sigh, Alfred saved the finally finished work, turned off the computer and leaned back in his chair. Pressing the bridge of his nose to start massaging a small headache away, he looked at the clock on the wall and was confused if it was three in the afternoon or three in the morning, and if he had been working all night or for a full twenty-four day. Either way, he was exhausted and ready for some sleep. Alfred was about to go and find Feliciano to tell him they could do something together after he had a nap, but after stepping into the hallway he remembered that the Italian had gone out to get...something. What it was, he couldn't quite think of, his brain and body both ready to hit the bed and get comfortable under the covers for a bit. Positive he'd hear Feliciano come in later, he'd go ahead and nap now and spend time with the brunet later that evening. Soon after he was in his room, curled up and sound asleep within a few seconds.

A couple of hours later Feliciano had let himself back in, ready to apologize for running later than he said he would be but thought better of it. There was still a chance Alfred was working and Feliciano wanted him to finish and rest. The American had been at it for a full day, wanting to get it done and have it out of the way, and a majority of it had an unfortunate deadline of needing to be turned in the next day. After putting away the things he'd been out getting to make a special dinner he promised Alfred earlier, he went upstairs and immediately noticed the door to the room where the blond was when he left was closed and the light off while the light in Alfred's room was on and the door ajar. Peeking in, he smiled, turned off the light and shut the door, and headed back downstairs. Alfred could rest today and they could spend their time together tomorrow.

Feliciano still had four days before he had to head back to his home, and that was enough time to spend some kind of time together, so, for now, he spent some hours taking care of a few things around the house, watching the television and reading on a book he brought with him from home. In what felt like no time at all, he was tired himself and ready to head to bed. Slipping the bookmark in-between the pages, he set it aside for the night and headed upstairs to get ready for sleep.

Alfred was still tired but not nearly as much as he had been earlier and had heard Feliciano's footsteps as he came in the room, still being as quiet as he could. Once the Italian was under the covers, he was a little surprised when Alfred put his arms around him and Feliciano was more than happy to move closer and snuggle up to the American. "I did not wake you, did I?" He asked, hoping not. He had done his best to keep silent.

"No," Alfred answered, his voice heavy with sleep. "Just checking the time."

"It is close to eleven by now. You should get some more rest," Feliciano told him, pressing a kiss to Alfred's cheek.

Moving his head long enough to give Feliciano a short but returned goodnight kiss on the lips, he got comfortable and the two of them wore similar happy, but tired smiles. "Don't have to tell me twice," Alfred mumbled was back to sleep quickly. Placing a final kiss to his forehead, Feliciano held him close, whispered a good night in his native tongue and was asleep right after.


	7. AmeIta - Welcome Home

Note:  
This is first AmeIta fanfiction I have ever written many a year ago.

Extra: Human au, blind!Feliciano.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He's as quiet as possible when he cracks open the door, only wearing socks on his feet, he pauses his walking to ease the bedroom door open a little further. He knows Feliciano will be in there, he almost always is during this time of day.

Of course, he's in there, sitting on the bed, back facing him and book in hand. The ever faithful German Shepard is resting on the floor beside the bed, always with his owner. Alfred looks back to the bed and wonders for a moment if the brunette is a speed reader going by how quickly his fingers move over the page. The thought is pushed aside for the time being and he takes a light step in the room while doing his best to not make a sound.

As soon as he steps in, there is a pause between Feliciano and the dog. The Shepard raises his head in silent greeting, long since used to him, and the Italian quickly resumes his reading, or pretends to. Alfred knows by the smile Feliciano is trying to hold back that he has been caught and decides to just try their game again tomorrow.

For now, he walks over and sits on the bed(the dog already laying his head back down to rest) and wraps his arms around the other male, who feigns surprise. The light, embarrassed laughter coming from the brunette as he places butterfly kisses against his neck has come to be one of his favorite sounds, especially after a long day.

After a few moments of this he stops so Feliciano can shift around in his lap so he is facing him. The brunette places his hands either side of the blonds face and is smiling contentedly while looking up at him.

"Welcome home, ve." He tells Alfred, and knows they both want the same thing at the moment.  
Alfred mimics Feliciano's pose and places his own hands on either side of the smaller males face, guiding their mouths together for a slow kiss.

They'll both play the same game tomorrow, but as far as Alfred is concerned, he's already won.


	8. One-sided TonyFeli with AmeIta

Note:  
This crack pairing came from the random Hetalia pairing generator before it was gone sometime ago.  
Tony = America's alien friend.

The alien perked up hearing the front door open and the Italian come inside. The brunet would not be here for long since he and Alfred would be leaving soon for their date. It was Feliciano's turn to come and spend the week in the states, and with this new arrangement, Feliciano had also taken to bringing over something from his homeland as a present, and always had something extra to give to the alien. During the time that had passed since this started, Tony slowly found himself looking forward to what he would receive. This had also started an unsettling problem for him.

Tony walked into the living room to the sight of the two nations with their arms wrapped tightly around one another, eyes closed in a deep kiss. A sharp sting of envy struck him and the alien covered it by talking. "Get a room," he said simply and with some forced humor. Surprised, the two quickly broke apart and in a small moment he caught his friends eyes, Tony saw the look in them that silently said they might.

Alfred said something but the alien was more focused on the Italian at the moment. Feliciano had turned his attention to him and with a smile(different than the one he had when he looked at Alfred) and pulled out a box -of what Tony assumed was candy judging from its shape- from a bag that was hanging on his arm and held it out to him. "I think you will really like these~! They are milk chocolate and hazelnut. A bit sweet, but very tasty!"

Tony accepted them with a thanks, and Feliciano turned his attention back to Alfred. And that smile was on his face again, one Tony wondered what it would have been like to have aimed at himself. It was something that would never be, he knew that well. Being an alien aside, the brunet was far too enamored with Alfred and from what he had seen the feeling was mutual.

Tony locked the door behind them as they left and was suddenly struck by an odd feeling. The house seemed a bit too big and empty right now. For now he would head back up to his room to use his computer to fill the silence while eating the candy he'd been given and let his mind wander about a love that would only remain a fantasy.


	9. AmeIta - IYOTP: Rainy Night Kisses

Prompt credit: imagineyourotp dot tumblr dot com

Prompt:  
Imagine that it is a rainy night. Person B of your OTP waits at home for Person A, lounging on the couch in one of their shirts. Unfortunately, Person A is running late, so Person B gets into bed and snuggles up under the blankets. When Person A gets home, Person B is curled around A's pillow, which A carefully removes in order to snuggle up to Person B and pepper their exposed skin with kisses.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He laid on the couch with a small frown on his face while staring -but not paying much attention- at the television as some movie played. He had been trying to watch it to distract himself from being in Alfred's home by himself and from the storm outside but it quickly became more white noise than anything else. He fiddled with the ends of the sleeves on the slightly over-sized shirt he was wearing, Al had said it was okay for him to borrow it and it was comfortable, and was wondering when the blond would be back.

His visit to Alfred's home had been a surprise one and while the American was happy to see him, he had also let him know he would be very likely working late the next couple of nights. This would not have been so bad, they all had those times after all, but the fact there was a very bad storm going on kept him feeling uneasy.

A few more minutes passed and he covered a yawn, noticing the storm dying down to just rain. Sleepily, he sat up and turned off the television, too tired to wait up longer and not even sure if Al would be able to get home tonight because of the weather, he went upstairs to the blonds room to get comfortable underneath the blankets. It was not the same, but after getting settled he had hugged Alfred's pillow to his chest and found that it held some of his scent to be of some comfort and he fell asleep not long afterward.

Nearly an hour later Alfred came in, tired and ready to just change into dry clothing and sleep, he looked around and noticed that except for the kitchen light, it was dark and quiet. He had been about to call out and see if Feliciano was in there but had only found a note about having some dinner made up in fridge for when he got home. While he appreciated it, he was too tired to even want to eat right now and turned off the kitchen light to go and make his way upstairs to the shower, guessing Feliciano had gone off to sleep already.

The first thing he saw after getting to the top of the stairs was that the light to his room was on and the door open. Without a word he looked in and smiled at the sight of the brunet in his bed, and wearing one of his shirts, too. After heading into the bathroom and stripping himself of his wet clothing and drying off, he decided to just sleep in his boxers that night.

Slipping in under the covers, he made a move to try and gently get his pillow from Feliciano's sleeping hold, but the brunet let out an incoherent mumble in his sleep and held on while resting his head against it instead of his own pillow. Seeing as his grip was not all that tight, Alfred was just able to slowly move Feliciano's arm off of it and ease it away from him and back to his own side of the bed. During the process he had noticed Feliciano had not bothered buttoning up the shirt, and before he thought much more on it, he had found himself closer and leaving light kisses on the exposed tan skin. He had started at the shoulder and worked his way upward to his neck and jawline.

With an appreciative hum, Feliciano awoke. "I should sleep in your bed more often~" He said with a sleepy smile while kissing the top of Alfred's nose and putting his arms around the blonds neck. "I am happy to see you." Before Alfred had a chance to say anything, Feliciano pressed their lips together for a kiss he was happy to return.


	10. AmeIta - IYOTP: Go To Sleep

Rating: G

Note: The drabble is mine but prompt credit goes to .com

Imagine your OTP are in bed together. Person A is having trouble sleeping; tossing, turning, even kicking the covers off themselves. This ends up waking Person B. Person B finds Person A's frustration cute at first, then tries to calm Person A down. Person B tenderly pulls the covers over Person A. Person A's eyes close slowly, and they fall asleep. Person B kisses Person A gently on the forehead, and cuddles up to them. Person B falls asleep.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Overall it was a pleasant night, one almost perfect for sleeping soundly. The temperature was cool and there was no loud outside noises to keep someone in the area awake and the bed and covers had been especially inviting after such a long day. Feliciano himself knew this and could only wonder through a tired haze just what was pulling him from his dreams of pasta and sunshine. Eyes barely open, it took a moment but he caught sight of what had stirred him from sleep and once more movement had occurred, it had forced a little more awareness through him.

Tired golden eyes met with tired and annoyed blue. "Al, is something wrong?"

Alfred didn't speak at first, kicking himself a tiny bit since he hadn't meant to waken Feliciano. After all if he couldn't sleep it didn't mean the brunet had to stay awake with him. Glancing over to the little digital alarm on the nightstand he found it was five after two in the morning and sleep was not in sight for himself no matter how much he wanted and needed it. "Go back to sleep, Feli, it's nothing."

Even this sleepy he could tell when Alfred was lying to him. "If it was nothing you would be resting as well and not have most of the blankets everywhere but on you." He spoke after seeing the state of Alfred's side of the bed and with a tiny but amused smile. One that was not returned.

"I'm not tired enough to sleep, that's all." He lied. Truthfully he had been tossing and turning for well over three hours now and was close to getting up and watching some late night television and giving up on sleep for the night.

"And I do not believe that. I know you had just as long of a day as I did so will you humor me a little here, amante?" He had already gotten himself into an upright position without waiting to hear the answer first. "What is it?" Alfred asked, too tired himself to protest all that much.

"You will see~" He told him in voice that was too cheery, even as soft as he spoke, for someone that had just been awoken. Feliciano had gotten to work sorting the mess the blankets had become on Al's side and once he was done, he gently covered the blond up with the blankets until the tip covered his shoulders and lay down beside him, much closer than he had been when he was woken. Feliciano then wrapped his arms around Alfred and tucked the blonds head under his chin, placing a feather light kiss to his head while doing so.

Meanwhile Alfred had closed his eyes, relaxing considerably more and even managed a sleepy smile of his own once Feliciano began running his hand through his hair in a soothing manner. How long they spent like that he wasn't sure, but he could feel the sweet pull of sleep and shifting his position a little and slipping his arms around Feliciano, he finally dozed off.

Only once he was certain Alfred was good and asleep did he stop his motions and placed one more kiss to his head. The brunet was glad it was the weekend so they could both sleep in if they wanted and still being tired himself, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep soon after.


	11. AmeIta - Otp prompt - Late Night Fun

Pairing: AmeIta  
Drabble prompt from friend on Google+: Your otp breaks into McDonalds after hours to use the playplace.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Veneziano questioned with uncertainty once more as they entered the barely lit building. "Dude, stop worrying so much. This is gonna be fun!" America assured, not sharing the Italian's concerns. "Meet me in the ball pit," he grinned and ran on ahead to jump in with Veneziano not too far behind. After all, what would they do, arrest him? The blond dismissed the thought in favor of having a little fun before Veneziano had to leave back for his home the next afternoon. Neither noticed the police sirens in the distance.


End file.
